gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Last Dance
'The Last Dance part 1' Plot ( some in Gumball's point of veiw) At school one Friday during the end of the last period "'''Okay class tonight we have a dance.. It's for the shcool blah blah blah anyway take whoever you want. Carman, hand out these sheets." Mrs. Simian said pointing at Carmen. So Carmen got up and started handing out the sheets. "Hey Darwin what do you think of this?" I asked Darwin but Darwin wasn't answering because he was too busy daydreaming of going with Carrie. Until he finally noticed that I was calling his name. "What." Darwin asked. "Are you going to the dance?" I quietly asked him. "I don't know probably not. But are you going?" Darwin answered. "Yep i'm going with Penny." I told Darwin confidently. "But what if she says no what will you do then?" Darwin asked me who then stared at him nervously. "Oh man I never thought of that oh well we can just ask my new friend Bull." I told Darwin. '''Meanwhile on the other side of the classroom Penny and Carrie where also talking about the dance "Well Penny are you going?" Carrie asked Penny. "Yeah if Gumball asks me bacause i'm sick of always needing to make the first move but if not then i'll probably go with Tobias. You?" "Like you only if Darwin asks me." Carrie answered. "Yeah let's just hope that Gumball and Darwin come through." Penny told Carrie. Just then the bell rang an everyone ran out to go to home to get ready for the dance. "Well let's hope that Gumball and Darwin ask us soon because Banana Joe just wrote me a note in class asking me to the dance." Carrie told Penny in a worried voice. "Same with me like on our way out Tobias asked me." Penny answered Carrie. "Let's hope that they come through." So me and Darwin were walking to the bus when Penny and Carrie walked up to us. Darwin then tried to ask Carrie but i reminded him that Bull will help us get them to say yes. So we all walked akwardly to the bus. All that i needed to do was keep my mouth shut and wait Bull told me what to do so i don't mess up and make her hate me. So me and Darwin sat down and forced ourselfs not to say a word to Penny and Carrie until Bull helped us. When the bus finnaly dropped us off at our house me and Darwin quickly ran inside of the house. "Common Darwin." I said as we got in the house. "no one's home so common lets hurry up and see Bull." So we threw our backpacks on the couch and ran up upstairs. Then when we got in my room i locked the door and opened up the closet where Bull was sleeping. "See Darwin one day when i was being beaten up by Tina Bull came out of no where and beat up Tina then i took him back so that he could rest." I explaind to Darwin who was still dumbfounded. "Okay Bull how do we get Penny and Carrie to go to the dance with us?" I asked him. He then suddenly woke up. "How to make girls go to a dance with you? That's easy you go over to there house with another girl making them jeleous and then they want to go with you." Bull told us. "Like from you're yearbook that i found pay Carmen and Masami to be you're 'girlfriend' and here's 20 dollers now Darwin you call Carmen while Gumball you call Masami." So we both called them and Masami said "Sure Gumball i'll be there in 20 minuites." Then she hangged up and i turned to Darwin. "Well Masami said yes what did Carmen say to you?" I asked him. Darwin said happly "She said yes and she'll be over in 10 minuites. So common let's get ready. And thanks Bull." Bull just smiled at us. "No problem and in fact i'll go with you guys because this should be interesting. And that's the end of Chapter 1 Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Fanfics with multiple parts